soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi: TNG Season 9
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 9 is the final season of this arc. It revolves around a group of high school freshman, juniors and seniors in the second semester of the 2007-2008 school year. This season also has a group of main characters that are in college. These characters deal with such issues as relationships, friends, academic stress, sexting, homosexuality and more. This season loses Mia Jones, a former main character, so that she can move to Paris to be a model. This is because Nina Dobrev, who plays her, left for the show, The Vampire Diaries. Derek Haig, portrayed by Marc Donato, was also cut from the show for unknown reasons. CHARACTERS: Adults: ' Emma Nelson (later, Emma Mason)- An environmentalist. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's best friend; an actress. Archibald/Archie "Snake" Simpson- Emma's stepdad and MI teacher. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- Emma's husband. Ms. Hatzilakos- The principal who returns when the Shep is fired. Christina "Spike" Nelson- A guest star. Emma's mom. Kelly Ashoona- A guest star. Emma's ex-boyfriend. Liberty Van Zandt- A guest star. One of Emma and Manny's friends. '''Seniors: ' Peter Stone- Mia's rock star boyfriend. Danny Van Zandt- Liberty's younger brother in Peter's band. Jane Vaughn- Formerly known as Anastacia Valieri, she is the only girl on the football team. Bruce the Moose- A bully. John-George "Johnny" DiMarco- Alli's boyfriend. '''Juniors: Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald- A school bully. Chantay Black- The gossip queen of Degrassi. Leia Chang- A shy new girl. Holly J. Sinclair- The school president and queen bee. Savtag "Sav" Bhandari- He's in Peter's band. Blue Chessex- Holly J.'s boyfriend. Declan Coyne (new)- A rich player whose dad is an ambassador. Fiona Coyne (new)- Declan's twin sister. Zane Park- A guest star who is Riley's boyfriend. Anya MacPherson- Sav's girlfriend who enjoys LARPing. 'Freshmen: ' Clare Edwards- A good girl with a makeover. In the gifted program. Allia "Alli" Bhandari- Clare's best friend and Sav's little sister. In the gifted program. Kirk Cameron "K.C." Guthrie- Clare's boyfriend who is in the gifted program. Connor Deslauriers- Snake's smart godson with Asperger's. He's in Clare's class. Jenna Middleton (new)- A bubbly boyfriend stealer. David "Dave" Turner (new)- In the gifted program. Chantay's average cousin. Wesley "Wes" Betenkamp (new)- Dave's smart friend and a guest star. Trailers and Theme Song: Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd7JsJD2rCs thumb|right|300px|Degrassi season 9 covers spring 2008 EPISODES: Just Can't Get Enough- Mia leaves to Paris for modeling as Peter develops a drug problem. Also, Clare befriends new girl Jenna, much to Alli's dismay, and Holly J. may breakup with Blue. Shoot to Thrill- As Riley tries to go out with new girl Fiona, Alli makes a big mistake by sending Johnny naked photos of her. Close to Me- K.C. wonders if he's meant for basketball; Jane cheats on Spinner with Declan, even after Manny gives her boy advice. You Be Illin'- Peter feels rejected by the Studz when they accept Jane into their band; Alli finds out that Johnny slept with other girls, and now he has a genital wart. Wanna Be Startin' Something- Dave wants to become popular at his new school; Holly J. finds out that Jane is cheating, and she debates whether to tell Spinner or not. Beat It (parts 1&2)- Riley wants to sleep with Fiona to prove that he's straight, but things get out of hand. At the same time, Dave and Jenna pretend to date, while Anya lies to Sav about her LARPing "self-defense" classes. Waiting for a Girl Like You- Declan tries to get with Holly J.; Chantay comes up with a plan to steal Danny from Leia. Somebody: Love Games- Declan's relationship with Holly J. is in jeopardy; Dave might not be friends with Connor after all. Heart Like Mine (parts 1&2)- K.C. and his coach bond, but is it appropriate? Marco returns to Degrassi, and Holly J. and Declan take advantage of him; Fiona gets into the school play. Holiday Road- Chantay and Danny get into an argument; Kelly and Emma break up, but Emma is hiding something else from everybody. Start Me Up- Declan is used by Clare; Peter decides to open up a club, but this could ruin his life forever. Broken PROMises: Why Can't This Be Love?- Alli and Dave bond; Johnny and Bruce get into an argument; Sav wants to take Anya to the Spring Formal, but he must escort his future wife, Farrah, instead. Anya then wants to sleep with Sav. Innocent When You Dream- Clare fantasizes about Declan, which could end in disaster; Sav isn't over Anya yet, so he hangs with friends to get his mind off of her. In Your Eyes- Riley considers dating a guy named Zane Park for the first time, and Clare is used by Jenna and K.C. during a math test. Keep On Loving You- Danny is jealous of Peter and Chantay having a romantic part in the play; Declan is moving to New York, which upsets Holly J.. The Rest of My Life: Degrassi Takes Manhattan- In the 2-hour season finale, Holly J. goes with Declan and Fiona to New York for her internship over the summer. But Fiona puts their relationship in jeopardy. Also, Jane's secret is exposed, so Spinner dumps her as the Dot burns down. Jane then goes in search of an indie band to join before trying to breakup an unlikely wedding. Back in Toronto, Emma and Spinner begin a relationship, and Manny and Jay support them. This movie was renamed in the U.S. as Degrassi: The Heat is On.